


First Job

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [371]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Job - Freeform, Money, Pre series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Pastor Jim helps Sam get a job.





	

Most kids get their parents to get them a job somewhere, bussing tables of working a register, cutting grass or babysitting. Sam didn’t have that option. John would have told him he already had a job, hunting, and to focus on that and to stop wasting time on other things.

Dean sometimes worked, but Sam got the feeling it’s because while they’re desperate for money, John knows he doesn’t risk losing Dean to a normal life. Sam has no desire to be a busboy forever, but he rather bus tables than hunt.

He’s staying with Pastor Jim, John and Dean disappearing into the distance for a hunt of indeterminate length, when he makes it work for the first time.

He hauls out the lawnmower and cuts the grass around the church. Pastor Jim didn’t ask Sam and Sam just did it because he’s living there and wants to help out, but he hands Sam twenty bucks regardless, and asks him if he ever thought about making some money this way.

Pastor Jim being pastor Jim, soon the whole community knows about the kid at Jim’s who cuts grass. Sam strongly suspects Jim is leaning on his congregation to use Sam’s services, but he takes the business. He does a good job and doesn’t charge too much, anyways.

Sam just thinks of it as something he does, but Pastor Jim is the one to apply the word job to it, to ask him if he has to work that day, and how his new job is going. It fills Sam with this weird sense of pride, to know he’s doing something, even if it’s only mowing lawns.

When John and Dean make it back nine weeks and four cases later, Sam has a little wad of bills under  his clothes at the very bottom of his duffle. He worries about Pastor Jim saying anything to John and Dean, but he remains silent on the matter of what exactly Sam’s been up to for the last six weeks. It’s not that Sam thinks John would be pissed that he worked, not when there wasn’t much else to do, but he might be pissed Sam tried to keep the money for himself. Money has always been family money, but, for once, Sam wants this to be his.

Pastor Jim says nothing except when he pulls Sam aside in the kitchen, right before he leaves. “I’ll tell everyone you had to go,” he says quietly. “They’ll understand. You spend that money well.”

Sam nods, promises “I will, sir,” he says. He impulsively hugs the man goodbye, then goes out to the car, throwing his bag–and the wad of cash–in the trunk.

When AP testing comes around, Sam can pay for it. College applications, too. Finally, the money gets him a bus ticket towards Palo Alto, where he needs to be more than anywhere. And all because of a job Sam had one spring when he was seventeen.


End file.
